Nuclear Throne
by verifyvenus
Summary: Fish, Eyes, Steroids, Crystal, Robot, Melting and Plant are severn daring mutants on a quest to claim the Nuclear Throne. But with the evil Captain awalys keeping a close eye on them, will all of them make it to the Throne alive
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Verif Venus here to welcome to my very first Fanfic, well that's not completely true I also have a wattpad page. That's called The_Triangle_Guy If any of you are interested in going and following that. So welcome to Nuclear Throne. I hope you enjoy.**

Nuclear Throne: The Journey Begins

What do you think the future will be like. Do you imagine that civilisation will live on until the sun burns out and the earth is destroyed. Do you believe that a comet will hit the earth and we'll all die a fiery and horrible death. Now what would you say if I told you none of that will happen and that in the future, Mutants and monsters will roam the earth and a mysterious police force known as the I.D.P.D rule the earth. Would you believe me? No? Well let me tell you the story of the future. Where it all begins with a gang of mutants, a campfire and a throne.

On some night, in some desert on a planet named Earth. Six mutants and a robot were sat around a campfire, completely silent. They were an odd bunch. There was Crystal, a formation of purple gems built together to make a body. Melting, the only word to describe Melting was, well a mess. He was a skeleton with half his skin remaining, but that skin was constantly dripping off, then reforming. His skeletal half never reformed (for reasons unknown).

There was Plant, a bloodthirsty opposite of a vegetarian. Think Venus Fly trap with legs.

Eyes, a blue humanoid figure with a larger head that was covered in eyes, no mouth, no ears, no nose. Just eyes. He did have an interesting story about he came into the world, but he couldn't tell anyone as he had no mouth.

Steroids, basically a big bulky man. That was really it. There was Robot, a tiny thing that had the ability to wield and eat any gun it wanted to.

Then there was the hero of this story, a mutated fish. Simply named Fish. Now the thing that made Fish special was that first of all he had legs. He could also wield a gun and was incredibly skilled at playing guitar.

Now you may be wondering what this gang of mutants were doing in the middle of the desert surrounding a campfire. All seven mutants had heard tales and sang songs of a throne so magnificent that it had it's own palace. The Nuclear Throne. It belonged to no one and no living creature dared to even attempt to take a seat on, the palace was said to be protected by hundreds of Guardians who had power beyond imagination. Yet that didn't stop the mutants wanting to take a seat on the Throne. To them it meant more than wisdom or power. It meant safety, it meant justice. It meant an the end of the life the mutants lived, no more death, no more fear, no more pain. Just peace.

'So what now' Plant spoke, while toasting a dead maggot on the end of a stick. 'What we gonna do' he said as he stuck the maggot into his jaws. 'Well we better get some sleep' Fish replied. 'Yeah Fish's right, we should finally leave these blasted deserts today', Steroids agreed. And so the gang settled down for the night.

Fish was awoke by the panicked grunt of eyes. He shot up as fast as he could ready to save his friends and was greeted by the sight of all six of them surrounded by a gang of Bandits, mummy like creatures who roamed the desert looking for victims to steal from. There was at least thirty of them and they were led by a massive one triple the size of the rest. Fish grabbed his guitar and charged.

Probably into certain death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys iit's me, Verify Venus back for Chapter 2 of Nuclear Throne. How you enjoyed Chapter 1, let's jump straight into it.**

 **Nuclear Throne: Battling the Big Bandit**

 **Fish grabbed his guitar and charged at the gang of Bandits, several of them turned around in surprise but only to be whacked in the face with the full strength that a wooden guitar could give. As they're bodies skidded away, they tripped over quite a number of the other ones. Confusion immediately rose around the gang of Bandits, all of which were incredibly stupid, all except the Big Bandit.**

 **The confusion gave the other mutants a great opportunity. Plant spat out a bunch of seeds which soon grew into vines that wrapped around the Bandits legs. Keeping them place. Now it was simply a matter of a killing spree.**

 **The whole gang loaded up their revolvers and began to fire, Bandits fell all around them accompanied by the odd desert scorpion here and there. But Fish noticed something peculiar. It seemed that no matter how many Bandits he killed, more came.**

 **The others had seemed to noticed it too, Eyes grunted in frustration, 'tell me about it Eyes, there's too many' Plant replied. 'CHANCES OF TEAM SURVIVING FIGHT... 60%.' Robot announced. They all stared at him. 'That's not too bad' Steroids finally spoke. Then it was fighting again.**

 **With the new hope that they had a 40% chance of winning the gang took out all Bandits in sight. Soon it was just them, two Bandits and the Big Bandit. 'Well, we may be in some trouble here guys' he said to his two rookies, his voice was similar to Steroids but a little more deep. 'But I don't think I'll be needing you anymore' and then before they could say or do anything, he pulled out his machine gun and shot the back of both Bandits, killing them almost immediately.**

 **'Well let's get this thing started' he said, then charged at the gang of mutants. 'SPLIT' Fish shouted in panic. The mutant gang split in two and rolled to the side. Plant, Eyes and Steroids were behind one wall of rock with Crystal, Robot and Fish behind the other. They stayed this way for a minute until Big Bandit shouted 'Don't make me have to come over there and kill you myself'. They didn't need too, Plant had devised a plan in his head. He signalled to Fish to cause a distraction. Fish understood and told the plan to Robot and Crystal.**

 **Suddenly much to Big Bandits surprise Fish, Crystal and Robot jumped out of their hiding spot and charged towards the Big Bandit. Fish swinging his guitar widely, Crystal shooting everywhere and Robot playing a really loud piece of music.**

 **'What is this!' Big Bandit shouted, but only to smashed in the face by fish with his guitar. 'AHHH' he screamed, clutching his face in pain.**

 **'NOW' shouted Plant, he then jumped out from behind the wall, spitting vines over Big Bandits' feed, stopping him from walking. 'Step 2' Plant announced, a wicked grin on his face, 'open fire'**

 **The entire group open fired, Big Bandit brought his machine gun up to and fired at the mutants. They just kept on firing, dodging one of Big Bandits shots occasionally. Eventually Big Bandit fell to his knees, his breath shallow. 'Any last words' Plant said, his revolver pointed towards Big Bandits' Head. Big Bandit slowly looked up, but while Plant expected a face begging for mercy or one full of fear. But instead all he saw was a wicked grin before getting thwacked in the face by a flying machine gun. Plant body went tumbling across the sands of the desert and lay still. 'Plant!' Crystal screamed. She ran over to plant's body and checked his breathing. A look of relief crossed her face, she looked up to announce the good news to the rest of the gang 'he's okay'.**

 **Fish turned to Big Bandit and shouted 'You idiot, you nearly killed him!'. Eyes grunted in agreement. Big Bandit didn't reply, he started laughing. A chilling low laugh that sent shivers down the mutants spines. He then ripped the vines from the his feet and got up. 'I have to admit you put up a better fight then I though' he spoke, 'but this is goodbye'. He pointed his machine gun upwards and shot six bullets into the air.**

 **Moments later, the ground started to shake and Bandits came out from everywhere, from over hills and even from the ground. They circled the mutants and stayed there, guns at the ready. They were surrounded all over again. 'One my count' Big Bandit ordered to his many minions. 'Three, two, one, FI-' As he spoke the final command, Big Bandit was cut of by a whistle. A tune. The Bandits looked around in confusion, searching for the source of the noise. 'I know that tune anywhere' Big Bandit spoke. Fish swore he heard a hint of panic in Big Bandit's voice. This wasn't over.**


End file.
